The Shianatu Broadcasting Network
The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company is a National and totally independent broadcasting company that has become a self sufficient broadcasting company thanks to a wealthy benefactor that left his fortune to the company. Kohrumai's headquarters are located in Portville, Oreconsin for coverage in the United States and the Sovereignty Of Dahrconia.http://mcspyder1.deviantart.com/art/The-Loyal-Sovereignty-of-Dahrconia-515621496 History The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company was started in 2012 by Randy Webb in Portville, Oreconsin originally as DNRJW-TV, Offered as an alternative to other Television stations. Mr. Webb was noticing that other broadcasting services were becoming biased in their commentary and programming. So using 2000 dollars that Randy had borrowed from his grandmother, Randy purchased his first TV Studio in Portville, Oreconsin in order to provide a way to make news that was unbiased and without any political or corporate influence. Originally started as DNRJW-TV in Portville, the popularity of the station increased as decent news reports were coming into the station. On Monday June 17th, 2013 DNRJW-TV was approached by DirecTV with a request. Based on the popularity and demand of the news that DNRJW-TV was delivering, would DNRJW-TV be willing to accept a spot on the channel lineup. After some negotiations on both sides, DNRJW-TV started delivering content to DirecTV Channel 91 on Monday July 22nd, 2013. And after two more months of negotiations, DNRJW-TV started delivering content on Dish Network Channel 99. On November 12th, 2014, a very wealthy benefactor passed away and left his entire 15.5 billion estate to Kohrumai Broadcasting to use as their platform for total independent broadcasts. It was requested by the estate that the name of the benefactor remain anonymous. This inheritance did include close to 310 million dollars in stocks and bonds that the Kohrumai Broadcasting Company can use to keep logistics up and running while viewer donations will be used to keep programming up and running. (similar to PBS). This stock acquisition has made it possible for Kohrumai to become revenue self sufficient along with viewer donations and acceptable advertising. On March 1st, 2015, KBC aquired the rights to a number of nostalgic children's shows, including some shows that have never been seen in America before, also for E/I reasons they bought the rights to Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?. On March 27th, 2015 WHST-DT in Syafriyar City, Partridgia, Republic of Greenprodia became the second affiliate to carrry Kohrumai programming. This move will mark the second local affiliate to carry Kohrumai programming. This also makes the first affiliation outside of the Sovereignty Of Dahrconia. As of 9:54 AM Pacific Daylight Time March 28th, 2015. The company made an offer to KCER-TV to try and save it. KB then purchased KCER fully the next day. On April 2nd, 2015, Weiss Broadcasting, operator of a view little-known public access stations and one Tiny Pop station, WDRD (formerly a RDN station), sold itself, it's stations, and it's entire budget of only $50,000 to KBC. Kohrumai Broadcasting Company and the Rainbow Dash Network then started a Kickstarter project in order to get a dual-affiliated RDN and Kohrumai station to come on the air. WDRD was chosen as the first dual-affiliated RDN/Kohrumai station. KBC and RDN reached their $230,000,000 goal in just 6 hours. On April 3rd, 2015, KBC launched the Arabic-language service KBC's Voice of Arabia (TV network) , showing Arabic shows and Arabic-dubbed programs (in old accent and modern accent). On Monday November 16th, 2015 JOZX-DTV became the broadcast affiliate for the Kohrumai Broadcasting Company based in Tokyo, Japan. 1600p Broadcast Format As of March 1st, 2015 Kohrumai Broadcasting started showing programming in 1600p picture format. Current Programming Initially Kohrumai Broadcasting started out as just a simple news affiliate, trying to deliver unbiased and clean reporting. However as the network grew, demand for other shows outside of the news grew. List of current shows. News: * Good Morning New York. * Kohrumai Nightly News. Dramas: * Desperate Landing * Twilight Fire * Picket MD (mix of both House MD. and Quincy ME.) * Saint Other Place (play on Saint Elsewhere) * Dynasty Crest (mix of Dynasty and Falcon Crest) Sci-Fi: * Space Port 7. Sitcoms: * Starsky and Files * I Dream of Jeannie * Emergency! Fatman * The Red Green Show * Grounded For Life * Carlbunkle Does What We Don't... Do (title is a "Take That" (in TVTropes' words) to Sega's (in)famous "Genesis Does What Nintendon't" slogan) Soap Operas * Morningside * Guiding Light Children's Programming * Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers * Where in the World is Carman Sandiego? * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles More Programming is currently in the works, and will be launched soon. Available Networks This is currently all the networks and channels that are owned by Kohrumai * RockerVerseTV * DerpTV * KBC's Voice of Arabia (TV network) * JOZX-DTV - Kohrumai Broadcasting Company Tokyo Japan 2015 US TV broadcast realignment As of March 23rd, 2015 no real affects to Kohrumai programming are being foreseen with the realignment. Of course the company will keep an eye on things, and may purchase some items as the Alignment comes to full bear. Official Logo The Official Logo of The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company KBC_New_Logo.png|2015 Company Logo Kohrumai.png|Old logo. KBC New Logo.png|Kohrumai Broadcasting Company New Logo KBC Mobile.png|The KBC Mobile Image Gallery KOHRUMAI BROADCASTING DEDICATED C-BAND SATELLITE.png 2015 KOHRUMAI BROADCASTING TV PRODUCTION SYSTEM.png 2015 KOHRUMAI BROADCASTING FORD TRANSIT NEWS VAN.png Category:Gallery Category:Fictional television networks Category:Portville Category:Oreconsin Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012